Paige Potter: The Goblet of Fire
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige is Harry's younger sister and goddaughter of Remus and Tonks. She's a year behind her brother. She helps him through his fights and has her own demons to battle. Divided into a seven story series. Story four of seven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: And I'm back! This is honestly my favorite movie, which Cassie still asks me why, but you see… I have no clue. I just like it! I guess cause this is when everything starts getting going… to all end up so tragically. And you wonder why I'm messed up! *grins* Oh! Please don't leave a review if you're just going to say it's a marysue/jane story… I've gotten them all three stories before and honestly, I don't care. It's always on the first chapter too. Perhaps if you kept reading… So anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Recap: Paige is Harry's younger sister, she's a year behind him, and she's in Slytherin even though she spends a lot of time with the Gryffidors. Remus and Tonks are her godparents and Sirius and Tonks are Harry's. Remus and Tonks are already married and I shrank the age gap between them because it works better for my story that way. Paige's wand is the twin of Bellatrix's. Sirius is not an escaped convict! And most importantly, Snape is nice towards Paige because she looks like Lily. *breathes* I think that's all!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige grunted as Remus poked her nose. It was too early to get up.

"Mrs. Weasley said to go get the others up, breakfast is ready" he said. Paige groaned, but threw the covers off. Remus laughed as she rolled out of bed without opening her eyes. "Don't you need to…" he trailed off as Paige walked into the doorframe. Paige raised her hand to her head. "…see?" he finished with a laugh.

"Bloody door" Paige muttered as she ran up to the boys' room. She opened the door to see Hermione waking Ron. "Good, you get the hard one" Paige said with a smirk. Hermione smiled at her as Paige moved to Harry's side. He looked like he was having a nightmare. "Harry? Harry wake up. Harry!" Her brother sat up with a jolt, his breathing heavy. "You ok?"

"Bad dream. Hey Hermione." Hermione smiled at him.

"Come on boys, get up. Mrs. Weasley says breakfast is ready!" Paige said. Harry threw his legs over the side of his bed as Ron rolled out of bed and headed out the door with Hermione. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Just a bad dream, I think." Paige looked at him worriedly, but let it go as Harry stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her downstairs.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Where are we actually going, Mr. Weasley?" Paige asked as they walked through the forest.

"Haven't the foggiest, but keep up!" Suddenly two men jumped out of a tree. Paige and the others took a step back.

"Arthur! It's about time" the older one said.

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Paige snorted. A bit? "This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Paige knew he looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out why, but now she remembered. He was in Hufflepuff.

"Yes sir" Cedric answered with a smile. Amos' eyes lit up as he looked past Arthur.

"Merlin's beard, you two must be the Potter children." Harry nodded.

"Yes sir" he responded. Amos moved forward and shook their hands, surprising both of them.

"Great, great pleasure." Paige smiled.

"Pleasure meeting you too sir." Amos pulled away and led Arthur up a rather large hill. Paige groaned as she saw the boot. A portkey. They all grabbed hold and Paige clenched her eyes closed as the boot started spinning them and they were thrown. Amos, Cedric, and Arthur landed on their feet.

"Too many times with Tonks, Paige?" Arthur asked. Paige stuck her tongue out at him as a hand appeared in her vision. Paige smiled up and Cedric as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks" she muttered. Cedric smiled at her as they continued on, over a hill. Paige froze when she saw the massive group of tents and people. The noise was welcoming as a distraction for leaving Remus on the full moon. He had assured her it was fine and to go have fun, but she still felt guilty.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr. Weasley said. They made their way through the crowds, heading towards a small tent.

"Parting of the waves I think old chap, see you at the match" Amos said. Cedric turned to Paige.

"Would you like to come with?" Paige smiled at him regretfully.

"Not right now, save me a place at the match?" Cedric smiled and nodded, leaving with his father. Harry smirked at his sister knowingly as they stepped inside the spacious tent.

"Home sweet home" Arthur sighed. "Girls, choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry."

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron" the twins said in unison. Paige frowned at them. Arthur turned to them.

"Feet off the table." The twins pulled their feet off the table.

"Feet off the table" they chorused. As soon as Mr. Weasley turned his back the twins had their feet on the table again. Paige rolled her eyes at the two.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked as they continued their trek up to their seats. Paige curled her lip as Lucius and Draco Malfoy looked up with a grin.

"Well put it this way, if it rains," Lucius paused, "you'll be the first to know." Draco smirked.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast Draco, there's no need with these people. Although, Paige does put Slytherin to shame." He smirked.

"Just because I'm not an evil bastard doesn't mean I put your filthy house to shame" Paige spat. Lucius used the end of his cane to catch her hand between the snake head and the railing.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can" he sneered. He pulled his cane away and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her away. Paige pulled away and stormed up the rest of the way, she stood next to Cedric as the game began. She tuned out the game as best she could, she needed time to think.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige laughed as she listened to Ron's love for Krum. He and the twins almost looked drunk. Paige turned towards the door as a loud crash sounded. Arthur pushed past as he went to check out what was going on. Fred chuckled.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Arthur rushed back in, grabbing Ginny.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now!" Arthur pulled the girls forward as everyone left the tent. "Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George… Ginny is your responsibility." The twins nodded and they all turned the opposite direction as the figures carrying torches. Paige was pulled away from Harry.

"Harry!" she screamed. George grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "George, let go! Harry!" George shook his head.

"Harry will be fine, we have to get you to safety." Paige looked back as George dragged her forward. Where was her brother?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Harry!" Paige called out as she ran back to the destruction site. "Harry!" He turned as she came running over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Ron and Hermione came running after her.

"Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you" Ron said. Harry nodded and rubbed his sister's back. It explained the death grip on his neck. Harry looked into the sky, one hand rubbing his scar.

"What is that?" Paige and the others looked up at the snake and skull. Just then, a group of people apparated in and fired at them. Harry covered Paige as they ducked out of the way.

"Stop! Stop that's my son!" Arthur rushed past the group firing on them. They lowered their wands as Harry helped Paige up. "Are you all alright?" They nodded as the leader stepped forward.

"Which of you conjured this? Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Paige was confused.

"Crime?" Harry asked. Apparently Harry was too.

"Barty, they're just kids" Arthur argued.

"What crime?" Harry asked, looking at Mr. Weasley. Hermione sighed.

"It's his mark" she whispered. Harry turned to Arthur.

"Those people tonight, in the masks, they're Voldemort's too aren't they? They're his followers?" Arthur nodded. "There was a man before. There" Harry said pointing. Barty and his group rushed off in that direction.

"A man Harry? Who?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry shook his head, looking after the group.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." Dumbledore trailed off as Filch ran up, whispered something in his ear, and ran away. Dumbledore shook his head and continued on. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." A group of beautiful women danced in. "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." A group of muscular men stomped in, causing the tables to stare in awe as Krum pulled up the rear. He motioned for the newcomers to find a seat.

"You seem to be all alone" a Beauxbaton girl said as she and her friends slid next to Paige. She gave them a small smile.

"My brother and friends are all in Gryffindor, unfortunately I am not" she said. She held out her hand. "Paige Potter." The girl smiled.

"Fleur Delacour. This is my little sister, Gabrielle" she said in her thick French accent. Paige grinned. This could be a fun year.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks" Dumbledore said as soon as the banquet was cleared. "For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." Just then the storm clouds on the ceiling started raining. A figure stood in the doorway, his wand raised as the rain stopped. Paige grinned. It was Mad-Eye. He limped over to Dumbledore, grumbling about the roof. "Ah my dear, old friend, thanks for coming" he said shaking Mad-Eye's hand. Paige's gaze shifted to the man who now took over the podium.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." Students booed and yelled against the rule.

"Silence!" The room grew quiet as Dumbledore waved his hand over a box. It melted away to reveal a goblet containing a blue flame. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So thanks for getting past my massive AN… and for reading! I hope it was ok! And don't worry, Paige isn't in the contest… just worried about her brother from the sidelines! This chapter wasn't so much fun, but next chapter is better! So thanks for reading now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome back! Watching this movie as I speak. Man the scene with Snape and pushing their heads into their books? Epic! I don't really have much to say this chapter, well because you'll want to smack me for the first part. Fair warning. Alright, so not much more, but sit back, relax, and enjoy to the best of your abilities!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Alastor Moody" Mad-Eye said as he wrote Moody on the board. "Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" There was a pause. Paige frowned. This wasn't the same Mad-Eye that Dora always complained about and came round every so often. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Paige shuddered.

"Three sir" Hermione answered. Moody nodded and wrote that fact on the bored. Paige didn't like where this was headed. Obviously Neville didn't either, proven when he grabbed her hand under the desk.

"And they are so named?" Mad-Eye asked. Once again, Hermione answered.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..."

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" Mad-Eye turned and glared at the boy.

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." Mad-Eye chucked the chalk at Finnigan's head.

"So which curse shall we see first?" He looked around the room and Paige's mouth went dry. No, he wasn't serious, was he? "Weasley!" Ron gulped.

"Well my dad did tell me about one, the Imperious curse." Mad-Eye nodded as he limped towards a jar containing a spider. "Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." He used his wand to enlarge the spider in his hand. "Imperio!" Suddenly he used his wand to move the spider around the room, landing on students' heads and desks. The class roared in laughter. "Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" The laughter died as Moody held the spider over a bucket of water. As he brought her back to his hand, he said, "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another… another… Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up." Paige squeezed Neville's hand.

"Don't" she muttered. Moody had completely lost it. Neville ignored her and stood in front of Moody.

"There's the um... The cruciatus curse." Moody nodded as he pointed the wand at the spider. Flashes of Bellatrix ran through her head.

"Correct! Correct! Particularly nasty. The torture curse. Crucio!" Paige screamed as the spider squealed. Moody continued, ignoring Paige and the sick look on Neville's face. Paige pushed her chair back and ran out of the room, tears flowing.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering them? Stop it!" Hermione screamed at Moody. Mad-Eye set the spider before Hermione.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable curse, Miss Granger" Moody said. Hermione shook her head. "Avada Kedavra!" The spider stopped moving. "The killing curse. Only two people are known to have survived it. And they're sitting in this room." Moody looked pointedly at Harry.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat curled up outside the castle walls. She didn't want to be bothered. Someone sat down next to her, not touching or saying a word to her, just letting her cry.

"What he did was cruel, Remus" Paige muttered. Remus nodded and looked at her.

"I don't know what's gotten into Moody lately, but it's almost like he isn't the same person." Paige shook her head.

"He was, vicious. Something's going on and I don't like it" Paige mumbled. Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They stayed silent as Paige got her memories under control. "How's Neville?" Remus smiled.

"Moody is apologizing to him and showing him something right now" he said. He tugged her shoulders. "Come on, Harry's worried about you." Paige let Remus guide her into the castle, back towards the Goblet room.

"What are you doing here?" Remus grinned.

"Sirius can't ignore a good competition." Paige laughed as she stepped in the room and sat next to Hermione.

"Why are we here?" Hermione laughed and pointed at Ron and Harry, who were watching Cedric putting his name in the cup. As he turned, he smiled at Paige, who blushed and looked away. The same happened with Krum and Hermione. "Oi, what are dumb and dumber up to?"

"Age potion" Hermione said. Paige raised an eyebrow. "No, it won't work." Paige nodded.

"That's what I thought." They watched as the twins took the potion and jumped inside the circle. The girls raised their eyebrows at them. They threw a paper with their names on it in the flame and high fived each other. Suddenly the flame fired up and they were flung across the room, their papers spit out. Hermione and Paige laughed as they sat up, both with grey hair and beards.

"You said…" they said at the same time. The room cheered as they flung themselves at each other, rolling around fighting as two old men. Paige and Hermione smirked and went back to talking about boys.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" The students were seated in the Great Hall, Fleur sitting across from Paige. Dumbledore approached the goblet and the blue flame turned red, spitting out a piece of paper. "The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" The men cheered and Hermione smiled. Another name flew out. "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour." Paige clapped as Fleur grinned and moved forward swiftly. He grabbed the next name. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." Paige grinned as he stepped forward.

"He's cute, if only he was in Slytherin" Pansy sighed. Paige rolled her eyes as she listened to Dumbledore.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" The fire grew red once more and spit out another name. Dumbledore, awestruck, took the name and read it. "Harry Potter? Harry Potter?" Paige's heart fell to her stomach. No. Harry stood, reluctantly, as Hermione pushed him. Paige stood up, without realizing it as Dumbledore held out the paper. Harry took it and read it. His eyes met Paige's and she gulped. Her brother was in the tri-wizard tournament. Sirius looked like he had just died, he was that pale.

"Paige" Dora said. Paige rushed after her aunt and uncles into Dumbledore's chamber.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Harry shook his head at Dumbledore.

"No sir."

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Harry looked at Sirius.

"No." Dumbledore sighed, losing steam.

"You're absolutely sure?" Harry nodded.

"Yes sir." Dumbledore sighed and let go of Harry, Paige running to her brother. "I'm fine, Paige" he muttered to her. Paige snorted. He shot her a look and she looked at Sirius. He sighed, understanding the meaning.

"I'm leaving this to you, Barty." Barty stepped forward.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion." Paige and Harry deflated. Crap.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with Neville. Professor McGonagall was understanding and as long as they both got into their dorms by curfew, she allowed Paige to stay.

"I don't want eternal glory!" they heard Harry yell from upstairs.

"Piss off" Ron muttered a few minutes later. Neville looked down at Paige.

"He doesn't want to do this and neither do Tonks and Sirius. I'm scared Neville. He's the only biological family I have left. I don't want to lose him." Neville nodded.

"I know, Paige. I know."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sirius paced the common room late Saturday night. Everyone else had gone to bed. Paige leaned against Remus' side as they talked about the tri-wizard tournament. Paige was reading Rita Skeeter's article. She doubled over in laughter.

"According to this, Harry is 12 and his eyes are swimming with the ghosts of his past. Gee Harry, I didn't know I was the older child." Harry rolled his eyes while Remus and Tonks chuckled. Sirius was still pacing.

"Between this dream of his and the tournament, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. There are Death Eaters all over the place, Igor, Crouch's son, Snape" Sirius ranted.

"You think one of them put my name in the Goblet?" Harry asked. Sirius stopped and looked at Harry.

"I don't know who put your name in the goblet, but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament Harry." Paige closed her eyes and leaned farther into Remus' side.

"Sirius" Tonks admonished gently.

"I'm not ready for this" Harry admitted. Sirius shook his head.

"You don't have a choice."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Neville stood in the water, Paige laughing as he tried to teach her various plants. Harry sat on land with his back against a tree trunk.

"Magical water plants of the Highland Lochs?" Neville shrugged.

"Moody gave it to me, the day we had tea." Harry nodded and watched Paige wave. He turned to see Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walking towards them. Harry stood up and Paige watched as Hermione told him something about Dean and Seamus, Paige got lost half way through.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione shifted her weight and sighed.

"Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you." Paige held her breath. Just say thank you, don't be a…

"Well tell Ronald…"

"I'm NOT an owl!" Hermione screeched before she turned and left. Paige sighed.

"Git" she muttered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Paige!" Harry called as she walked through the corridors. She stopped and waited for him, ignoring the people around her booing Harry. "Thank god I found you, dragons." Paige waited for more.

"Dragons?" Harry nodded, pulling her towards the courtyard, where he had spotted Cedric.

"Cedric, can I have a word?" Cedric nodded, smiling at Paige.

"Alright." He followed the Potter children off a small ways away. Harry turned to face him.

"Dragons are the first task." Now why couldn't Harry have just said that? Cedric looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you serious? And Fleur and Krum, do they…?" Harry nodded.

"Yes." Cedric nodded.

"Right." He turned to leave, when he paused. "Hey, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them." Harry waved it away.

"Don't worry about it." Harry pulled Paige along. He opened his mouth to speak when he spotted Ron. Paige rolled her eyes as they acted like children.

"Grow up" Paige growled at the two of them as she pushed by.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *grins*Paige thinks they're morons, cause they are. It's a stupid fight. If Ron used his brains… *holds breath* Not going there, cause some of you like Ron! So I'll just end this now! Thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so, this was supposed to be up yesterday. My bad. Totally exhausted after class and it slipped my mind! So, well I don't have much to say about this one, minus the fact that I agree with Paige that men are so bloody dense! This chapter is the first task and leads up to the ball, which shall be the next chapter! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige snuck away and stood by the tent door.

"Psst, Harry!" Harry walked over to the door and stood by Paige. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Fleur." Paige laughed despite herself.

"How are you feeling? Ok? The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…"

"Battle a dragon. You have quite the pep talk, sister" Harry said with a laugh. Paige made sure no one was watching before she lunged through the door and hugged Harry with everything in her. A camera flashed and Paige pulled away.

"Aw, sibling love. If everything goes unfortunately today, you might make the front page!" Rita said as she walked in. Paige frowned at her.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Rita smiled, already on her way out.

"No matter. I got what I want." With that, Rita left as Dumbledore entered.

"Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." He looked down and saw Paige. "What are you doing here, Miss Potter?" Paige grinned sheepishly.

"Oh um… Sorry I'll just go." Paige ducked out and headed back for her seat between Remus and Sirius.

"Where were you?" Remus asked. Paige grinned and turned to the field just as Cedric was coming out. She watched as the three champions before Harry all successfully grabbed their golden eggs. Paige almost cried as Harry stepped out. She and Sirius stopped breathing as the dragon swung its tail down at Harry, missing by inches. Harry jumped behind a rock as the Horntail breathed out fire.

"Accio Firebolt" he muttered. As he peeked out behind the rock, he saw his broom flying in. The dragon took a breath and Harry ran out and hopped on his broom, the dragon flying behind him. The crowd went silent as Harry and the dragon flew out of sight. Paige held her breath as she looked for him.

"I don't like this" Sirius muttered. Paige didn't either. Suddenly the crowd started cheering and Paige let out her breath as Harry came back into view, grabbing the egg and landing in a safe place. She joined the cheering once he was safe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood between Ginny and Hermione as Harry was lifted in celebration. The Gryffindors had stopped caring when she came. Seamus once said minus the robe, she was a Gryffindor. Speaking of Seamus, he lifted the egg to Harry.

"Go on then. What's the clue?" Harry grinned as he lifted the egg.

"Who wants me to open it?" The room cheered. "You want me to open it?" The room cheered again and Harry grinned as he flipped the latch, a loud screeching sound came from the egg. Paige covered her ears with her hands and saw Harry being dropped by the twins as they covered their ears. Harry quickly closed the egg again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked from the edge of the room. Harry stepped forward as the twins cleared their throats.

"Alright everyone, back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in." Paige laughed at Fred and George. That was one way to embarrass them. Neville and the twins walked over to them. "We're going to pretend to talk, but really we're watching them getting back together." Paige snorted as Neville wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back into his chest.

"That would make your life wouldn't it? If they kiss and made up, literally?" The twins grinned and positioned themselves to see. Paige laughed as Harry and Ron turned to stare at them. "Our plan backfired. They caught us staring." She waved and laughed as Harry and Ron shook their head before turning away.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Package for you, Ron" a small first year said as he dropped the box in front of Ron.

"Thanks Nigel. Oh look, mum's sent me something." Paige and Hermione exchanged looks as he opened the box and pulled out a long puke green piece of fabric with orange fringes. "Mum sent me a dress?"

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry grinned as he held up the other item in the box. He laughed as Ron pushed it away. He walked down the table a few steps and turned to his sister.

"Ginny, these must be for you" Ron said. Ginny looked up and frowned as Hermione whispered in Paige's ear and they burst out laughing.

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly." Ron frowned and moved to sit back down. He frowned at the laughing girls.

"What are you two on about?" Hermione regained her composure.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you! They're dress robes!" Ron and Harry looked at the hideous robes.

"Dress robes for what?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost... a dance." Paige sat among the Gryffindors listening to McGonagall. She had begged the older witch to not make her learn in Slytherin. Snape had, surprisingly, allowed McGonagall to teach Paige. At the mention of a dance, the boys groaned.

"Oh Merlin" Paige sighed. Ginny glanced at her. Paige just shook her head.

"Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley, will you join me?" Ron gulped and Paige turned to Ginny.

"Is your brother about to hurl?" Ginny grinned.

"I hope so!" Paige snickered as Ron was instructed to place his hand on her waist. Ron spluttered, but did as she said. One of the twins gave a wolf whistle as the music started.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." She smiled as Ron went back to his seat. "Everybody come together." The girls walk forward, but the boys remain seated. "Boys, on your feet." Neville reluctantly stood and moved towards Paige. She winked at him.

"I've got the best boyfriend" she muttered to him. His cheeks turned pink and Paige laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"We don't travel in packs Harry! It's called friends" Paige sighed as she walked through the courtyard with Ron and Harry.

"Blimey Harry, you slay dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?" Harry smiled at a group of girls who frowned at him.

"I think I'd take the dragon right now" he muttered. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you two stop acting like we're animals and start treating us like people, then you'll find a date!" Paige hissed. She pushed past them and headed back in the school.

"Paige" Cedric called. Paige stopped and smiled at him. He looked nervous. "Well I was wondering if you want to go to the ball with me?" Paige froze. Oh. Well Neville hadn't asked her yet, maybe he just assumed they were going.

"Oh well, can I think about it?" Cedric nodded quickly.

"Of course. You know where to find me" he smiled and walked off. Paige let out a long breath. Now to find Neville.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates. Well, us and Neville" Ron said as the four sat doing their work. Snape walked by and smack the back of Ron's head.

"It might interest you to know, Neville's already got someone. He asked Ginny." Paige stared at Hermione. "You… you didn't know that?" she asked. Paige shook her head, but returned to her work. The tears burned her eyes, but she pushed them aside. She was almost done.

"Well Hermione," Ron said, bringing the direction back around to him, "you're a girl." Hermione stared at him.

"Oh well spotted, Ronald."

"Well it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad." Paige raised her eyebrows. No wonder they couldn't get dates.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not, someone asked me." She and Paige both handed Snape their books before grabbing their things. "And I said yes!" she hissed, the two women leaving.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered as Harry laughed at him. Snape came up behind them and pushed their noses back into their books.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stared at her reflection in the girl's bathroom.

"Krum right?" Paige asked. Hermione nodded. Paige let out a breath. "Why are men so bloody dense?" Hermione let out a humorless laugh.

"Because they're men. Look, sorry about Neville. I thought you knew."

"Not your fault. It sucks, but someone asked me. I just have to tell him yes." Hermione grinned.

"Who?" Paige laughed.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige walked over to Cedric and his friends.

"Guys, give us a bit, yeah?" His friends wandered off and Paige smiled at him. "Have you decided?" Paige nodded.

"I'd love to go with you, if you still want me" she said. Cedric grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I'd be delighted."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ginny and a group of Gryffindors helped Ron into the common room. Paige and Harry stared at him wide eyed as Hermione joined them.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned, trying to hold back laughter.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Paige stared at him blankly.

"What did she say?" Harry asked. Hermione motioned to him.

"No, obviously." Ron shook his head.

"She said yes?" Paige asked incredulously. Ron shook his head.

"Don't be silly. There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of… slipped out" he explained. Ginny frowned.

"Actually he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Paige bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What did you do then?" Harry asked. Ron snorted.

"What else? I ran for it!" Paige let out a snort of laughter, Ginny's eyes bright with humor. "I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me." Paige sighed, about ready to reiterate the fact that girls weren't animals, when the Patil twins walked by.

"Hi Harry" they said together. Harry's eyes lit up. Paige almost groaned.

"Hey!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So? How did you like it? Men are dense most of the time. I mean, her boyfriend asked someone else to the dance. *shakes head* Even fictional men have their faults. Look at Cassie's husband! *grins* So thank you for reading now please leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so I'm back with another wonderful chapter of Paige! So this chapter is the ball and the beginning of the second task. This is going to be a lot of fun! I really have nothing else to say. Be worried, I'm sure I had a witty comment, but its gone…. And I got nothing. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she waited for Remus. He was going to walk her down with Tonks. They were helping the teachers chaperone the event. She was nervous. She was Cedric Diggory's date for the night. Remus wasn't so happy with it, but he had no say. Dora told him to butt out. Paige was sure there was a threat in there, but she really didn't want to know what it was.

"Well don't you look gorgeous?" Paige smiled and turned to Remus. Her dark red hair was curled and pulled back, a few strands framing her face. Her make-up was light, but it accentuated her hazel eyes. She wore a deep purple strapless, sweetheart, chiffon gown with pleated satin underneath her bust that wrapped around to make back straps.

"Thanks. You ready?" Remus smiled and held out his arm for her. She threaded her arm through his and carefully walked down the stairs. They met Tonks in the corridor, her normal mousy brown hair curled and fell down her back. She wore a strapless dress with a black bust and white pleated skirt. There was a black rosette at her waist. "Wow." Remus grinned.

"I'm the luckiest man alive. I get to arrive with two of the most beautiful women." He caught them as both Paige and Tonks tripped on the stairs. "And the clumsiest." Paige stuck her tongue out at him as they entered the corridor. Paige pulled away as she spotted Cedric. "Be careful and have fun." Paige smiled and stood in front of Cedric.

"You look gorgeous" he said, kissing her cheek. Paige grinned as he offered her his arm. McGonagall came rushing up to them.

"There you are Mr. Diggory. Are you ready?" Paige waited for her to explain. "To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that." Cedric shook his head. "No? Oh well, now you know. Go on" Cedric took Paige's arm and led her through the crowd and to the dance floor, joining Krum, Fleur, and Harry with their respective dates.

Paige set her hand on his shoulder as the music started up and they moved gracefully. As they spun, Paige could see Remus, Sirius, and Tonks watching her closely. Another turn and she could see Neville's face. As the dance came to a close, Paige smiled at Cedric. The Weird Sisters took the stage and they danced and had fun. She kept accidentally brushing against Cedric. He pulled her out of the mob laughing.

"I'll go get us some drinks" he said. Paige grinned and pointed to her brother to let him know where she would be.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" Paige asked as she walked over. Harry shrugged, staring at Luna, without noticing he was doing it. Ron was staring at Lavender. She shook her head.

"You know, if you two weren't such gits you could have asked the right girls out" she said. Ron narrowed his look at her.

"Says the girl who came to the dance with a guy who's not her boyfriend." Paige took a step back. That had hurt and Ron knew it. She stormed off, not listening to Harry scolding Ron.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"He's using you, you know?" Ron said as he stepped into the hallway that was void of everyone but Paige. She glared at him.

"How dare you! You didn't hurt me enough before?" she spat at him.

"He's way too old for you" Ron said. Paige stood staring at him blankly.

"Seriously? It's a dance! That's it Ronald Weasley!" Harry walked up. Paige shook her head. "Get him out of my sight before I take off a very important part of him." Harry ushered Ron up the stairs towards the dorms. As soon as they were out of sight, Cedric came up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Paige smiled at him.

"I want some fresh air, do you want to come with me?" Cedric nodded and followed her out to the courtyard. "You can see the stars" she said eagerly. Cedric wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, like Neville did.

"Like astronomy?" Paige sighed.

"It's home. All of the Black family was named after a constellation. So the stars are always something that I enjoyed looking at. Sirius taught me to identify the constellations." He pointed up at one group of stars.

"What's that one?"

"Part of Cassiopeia" she responded. He grinned as turned her around. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Paige froze. She didn't want this. She wanted Neville to kiss her, not Cedric. She pushed against his chest. "Stop." Cedric pulled away immediately. "I'm sorry, but I just… I can't. I'm sorry." Cedric nodded.

"Have a goodnight Paige." Paige sighed and watched him walk out of sight before she slid to her knees. She shouldn't be outside alone, but she didn't want to go back in. Remus and Tonks would figure it out soon enough.

"You shouldn't be alone. Not with everything going on" a voice said. Paige turned and smiled at Neville.

"Where's your date?"

"Ginny's flirting with one of the Durmstrang guys." She smiled at him sadly.

"Sorry." He shook his head.

"I'm not. I only asked her because I saw Cedric asking you. I figured you had said yes, so I went and asked Ginny." Paige smiled as he sat next to her. "The stars, your favorite."

"I told him to give me time because I thought I was going with you, but you never asked. When I found out you asked Ginny, I told him yes." Neville nodded.

"I'm sorry Paige. Where is he anyway? Cedric?" Paige shifted to lean against Neville.

"Took off after I stopped his kiss. He wasn't the man I wanted to kiss me" she said. Neville grinned.

"Good" he muttered pressing his lips against hers.

"Oi! Get a room" Sirius called out with a grin. Neville helped Paige to her feet as Remus moved to stand next to Sirius.

"No, there will be no rooms. Not until you're at least fifty." Paige grinned.

"But you and Aunt Dora share a room all the time. And you aren't fifty, yet." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Get inside. I don't like the idea of you two out all alone" he said. Paige grinned and walked past him, Neville trailing behind. With his hand on the small of her back, he led her back inside to the dance.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Have you figured the egg out yet?" Paige asked Harry. He cleared his throat and moved to look out the other side of the bridge. "You told me you'd figured out the egg weeks ago. The task is two days from now!"

"Really? I had no idea. I suppose Cedric's already figured it out." Paige sighed.

"I wouldn't know. Seeing as I've avoided him since I turned down his snogging" she muttered. Harry froze. Oh yeah, she hadn't told him. "It's fine Harry. Neville and I are fine again" she said. Harry's shoulders deflated.

"Good." Paige paused, shifting nervously. Harry eyed his sister.

"Look, these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel. And I'm scared Harry. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks are too. Petrified, actually, because they can't lose you. I don't want to lose you either. Please, figure out the egg soon."

"Potter!" Cedric called. Paige winced, hoping to avoid him.

"Cedric." He smiled at Paige before turning back to Harry.

"Look, I realize I never thanked you properly for tipping me off about the dragons."

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me" Harry said. Cedric nodded.

"Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" Harry nodded as Paige frowned. "It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water." Paige frowned even more as Cedric ran off. That was rather, odd.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat with Harry and the others in the library.

"Say it again, one line at a time." Harry nodded.

"Come seek us where our voices sound." Paige thought.

"If they can't be heard above ground, then it has to be Black Lake" she said. Hermione nodded.

"An hour long you'll have to look." Paige cleared her throat. The tension was thick.

"Well obviously you have an hour. If you didn't get that I truly wonder how you made it this far in life" she said with a grin. Harry smiled at her gratefully as Ron chuckled.

"It is a bit problematic though" Hermione said. Paige nodded.

"A bit? When was the last time you held your breath under water for an hour, Hermione?"

"Look, we can do this. We can figure it out" she said, picking up another book. Paige stilled her research as Moody came limping in.

"Hate to break up this scholar session but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office." Harry started to stand, but Moody waved him away. "Not you Potter, just Granger and your sister." Paige stood up slightly confused. Why would McGonagall need to see her?

"But sir, the second task is just hours away" Hermione pleaded.

"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now! Longbottom!" They left the library just as Neville came around the corner.

"What could the Professor possibly want at this crucial moment?" Hermione asked. Paige shrugged as she opened the office door. She couldn't make out what happened, but all she saw was blackness.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright not that you already haven't figure out this is getting good! Ron is a git and Paige sees blackness. I just love this movie! Alright so I'll stop babbling now! Thanks for reading, now please leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright so here is the second task! Yay! Only one more chapter left! Unfortunately I couldn't mess with this one as much as I do the others. *pouts* Which means this one is almost over. *sighs* Well I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Then on to Order! Woot! Tonks! Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself! So like I said before this is the second task and the Pensieve. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry looked everywhere for Paige and Hermione. Remus hadn't seen them nor had Tonks or Sirius. Neville ran up to him, his hand full of seaweed looking plants.

"Gilliweed" he said, handing the plants to Harry. "Where's Paige?"

"I don't know. No one has seen her since last night" he said. Neville frowned.

"Maybe she's already there?" Harry nodded as he and Neville climbed into a boat.

"I really hope so Neville." The trip was quick and Harry's heart beat faster when he still didn't see Paige. Where was she? He lined up next to the other three contestants.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own"  
Dumbledore said. Harry stuffed the gilliweed in his mouth, choking and gagging. "You may begin at the sound of the canon." Filch set the canon off and three of them dove in, Moody pushing Harry.

"What's the matter with him?" Ron asked as they watched Harry. Neville started panicking. It didn't work. Suddenly Harry flew up into the air and dove back in, making the crowd cheer. Remus looked around, but didn't see Paige anywhere.

"She's the treasure" he muttered. Tonks and Sirius jerked their head to face him. "Nothing is missing, but Paige and Hermione. Paige must be Harry's treasure." They all turned back to the lake.

"He has to find her" Sirius muttered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry paused as he saw Fleur get caught, but she swam to the surface. She was out of the running. Harry continued on until he spotted his treasure. His stomach churned as he saw Paige, Hermione, Cho Chang, and a girl from Beauxbaton. Cedric took Cho, the girl he had been seeing since the ball, away and up to the surface.

Harry swam to Paige, his heart in his stomach. He started breathin easier once he saw air bubbles. She was still breathing. He released her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He moved to Hermione, but Krum swam past with the head of a shark and grabbed her, surfacing. Harry glanced at the Beauxbaton girl and swam to her, releasing her and wrapping his other arm around her waist. As they headed for the surface, one of the merpeople grabbed his ankle and dragged him back. He pushed the girls towards the surface before turning to fight.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige and the girl surfaced, gasping for air. Without thinking, Remus jumped in and helped the girls back to the dock. After they were all pulled up, everyone waited with baited breath for Harry. Paige sat shivering against Remus, towels wrapped around both of them.

"Harry, where are you?" she muttered. Remus ran his hand down her arms, hoping to warm her up some. Suddenly Harry shot up out of the water and landed on the doc in a heap. There were cheers from the crowd as towels were wrapped around his shoulders. He spat out water as Paige crawled over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Harry looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now that you're ok." Sirius tackled the two of them in a hug. "Can't. Breathe. Sirius." Tonks laughed and pulled Sirius away, helping the kids to their feet. She hugged them easier than Sirius, but she still had a death grip on them. As Tonks stepped back, Fleur moved forward.

"You save her, even though she wasn't your to save. My little sister!" Fleur leaned forward and kissed both of Harry's cheeks. "Thank you!" She moved to Remus. "And you… you helped!" She kissed both of Remus' cheeks before pulling her sister along. Harry wrapped an arm around his own sister's shoulders.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron rushed over. "Are you two alright? You must be freezing!" Paige looked down at the short sleeved shirt she had been wearing and her wet jeans. Harry and Paige nodded. "Personally I think you behaved admirably." Harry smiled.

"I finished last Hermione."

"Next to last" she grinned. Paige smiled.

"Fleur didn't finish. You saved her treasure." Harry nodded. Either way it wasn't the best. Dumbledore stepped forward and set his wand to his throat to amplify it.

"Attention!" The crowds quieted down. "The winner is, Mr. Diggory for showing unique command of the bubblehead charm." Cedric and his friends cheered. "The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Miss Potter, but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place, for outstanding moral fiber! In third is Viktor Krum! Fourth place goes to Fleur Delacour." Harry smiled as Paige and the others cheered. Second place.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige laughed as Ron and the twins teased Harry about moral fiber. Paige pulled Sirius' jacket closer to her shivering body as Barty Crouch stopped Harry, Paige and the others stopping too.

"Congratulations Potter, fine achievement. Well done boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we?" He smiled at Paige who wanted to counter that statement, but something stopped her. "Still, life goes on. And here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today Potter." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse us. Paige needs to get dry" Harry said. He smiled at the kids again.

"Of course. Good luck Potter." Harry didn't acknowledge him as he pulled Paige away, hoping to escape one more person congratulating him. He did what was right and saved both girls.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat in the room watching Remus and Sirius play wizards chess while she and Tonks commentated. They were laughing and having a good time when Harry burst in the room, tears in his eyes. Sirius stood up and pulled Harry close.

"Mr. Crouch is dead." Sirius, Remus, and Tonks shared a look. Remus started towards the door, Paige and Tonks following.

"Paige, stay with Sirius and Harry." Paige shook her head.

"No, I'll stand outside, but I'm not leaving." Tonks sighed and ran a hand over her hair.

"So much like your parents. Come on then. We don't have all night." Tonks motioned for Paige to stay outside the room as she and Remus entered. "What's going on Dumbledore?" Tonks' hair was flashing all sorts of colors, her emotions were running haywire.

"A man has died here. He won't be the last, but Fudge here won't take action."

"Why not?" Remus demanded. "There are children here, they need to be safe!"

"I will not. In times like these the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength." Remus seemed to growl.

"So for once show them some! Cancel this silly tournament and send the children home" he said. Fudge sighed. Paige imagined him shaking his head at Remus. She looked to her side as Harry joined her.

"The tri-wizard tournament will not be cancelled. I will not be seen as a coward!" Remus sighed.

"But surely cancelling it is the right thing to do, no matter what others think" Tonks said.

"What did you say? What did you say to me?" Paige and Harry stepped into the room, against the furious looks that were directed at them. Fudge smiled. "Paige and Harry isn't it? How good to see you!"

"I can come back later professor" Paige directed at Dumbledore. He shook his head.

"Oh not necessary Harry, Paige, the minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you. Do feel free to indulge in a licorice snack in my absence, but I have to warn you they're a little bit sharp." Paige smiled as Dumbledore and the Minister left.

"I thought we agreed you would wait outside?" Tonks hissed. Paige shrugged as Harry looked around the room. He spotted a pool of water and looked in it. Paige watched as Remus tried to catch him, but it was too late, he was sucked into the memory.

"Now what?" Remus asked. Tonks shrugged.

"This memory may help him with something. Let him go. Paige and I are going to head back to the room." Remus nodded and Tonks grabbed Paige's shoulders and steered her out of the room.

"What's wrong? What was that?" Tonks sighed.

"It's a Pensieve. You can review memories in it." Paige nodded. "Harry will be fine. He's like a ghost in the memory. He's just seeing it" she said, almost as if reading Paige's thoughts. Harry would be fine. Dora said so.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so wouldn't have sucked if Dora was wrong? But she's not! Have no fear I enjoy life! But next chapter will be the last one for this movie! So sad, but you know, I'll just move on to the next one! Trust me when we get to the end of the seventh one, you will see me cry! Well anyway, thanks for reading now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: *sniffs* This is the end of Goblet of Fire… what a pity! *grins* On a happier note I am watching it at the moment! Yes yes, I realize how pathetic that sounds, but what can I say, I love this movie! Alright so this chapter is… well the end… *looks down* I mean, the third task then on to Crouch Jr. and I have nothing else so I shall leave you with, sit back relax, and enjoy! Stay tuned for the Order of the Phoenix next!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige walked with Harry to the stadium for his third task.

"So Barty Jr., is important how?" Harry shrugged.

"Not sure yet, but I have a feeling we soon will." They walked in silence for a few moments. "I'm scared Paige." Paige linked her arm with his.

"I know. I am too. Please be safe" she whispered. Harry nodded and kissed the top of her head, pushing her towards Neville and Remus. Paige sat down and rubbed her hands together. "Come on Harry" she whispered. The music was loud and you almost couldn't hear Dumbledore call for order. Almost.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter tied for first, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round." Paige watched as Dumbledore talked to the four contestants, each one paling more as he talked.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves!" Fleur, Krum, and Harry all ran to the stands. Cedric hugged his father as Harry hugged Paige tight.

"I'll come back" he promised. Paige tightened her hold.

"You better. I can't lose you too" she said, tears staining his neck. He pulled away and kissed her forehead before running back to his spot. He and Cedric shared a nod.

"On the count of three. One…" The canon sounded and Harry and Cedric ran off, the walls closing behind them. Paige leaned against Neville, hoping things worked out alright.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Two were out of the competition and only Harry and Cedric remained. Paige was biting her nails as she waited. Suddenly Harry showed up in the arena, over Cedric's body. Paige rushed forward as Fleur screamed. Cedric was dead. Harry was sobbing.

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore said, trying to pull Harry away. Paige stepped forward.

"Harry" she said.

"Tell me what happened" Dumbledore demanded.

"He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there." Dumbledore nodded.

"It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home, you both are." Amos and Tonks came running down as Paige finally pulled Harry away. Tonks pulled the two into her arms as Amos wailed over his son's dead body.

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved Dumbledore, there are... too many people" Fudge said. Moody came over and pulled Tonks and the Potter children to his office. Harry was still sobbing as Moody pushed him to sit.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Tonks frowned. This wasn't the Mad-Eye that trained her to be an Auror. There was something off with this Moody. She pulled Paige closer as she studied the man. "Does it hurt?" he asked, motioning to Harry's arm.

"Not so much now." Moody nodded, but pushed up Harry's sleeve anyway.

"I'd better take a look at it." Paige looked at it. The blood formed a skull and snake mark. The mark of Voldemort. Harry looked at Tonks.

"The cup was a portkey. Someone had bewitched it."

"What was it like?" Moody asked. The others frowned. "What was he like?"

"Who?" Paige asked. His eyes swung to her as he opened his flask to find it empty. He was angry.

"The Dark Lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?" Tonks pulled her wand and hid it behind Paige's back. Something was really wrong.

"I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. One of my nightmares." Moody limped quickly to a chest, rummaging through it, looking for something specific.

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?" Tonks moved closer to Harry.

"He never said anything about a graveyard" Tonks said. Moody grunted.

"Marvellous creatures dragons aren't they? Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have provided you with gilliweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh?" Paige stiffened at the remark about Neville.

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the Goblet of fire. You bewitched Krum. But…" Moody moved forward as Tonks pushed the kids behind her.

"You won because I made it so Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter." By now Tonks had pressed the kids into a corner, the two facing each other with their wands raised.

"Try it Moody" Tonks challenged. Before he could say anything, the door bust open and Moody was knocked away from them. Remus rushed in followed by Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and McGonagall. Dumbledore forced Moody's mouth open as Remus made sure Tonks and the kids were ok. Snape poured veritaserum in Moody. Dumbledore threw him in a nearby chair.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore" Moody responded.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" He shook his head. "Is he in this room?" His eyes shift to the chest. Tonks ushered the kids out from behind there as Snape used his wand to open it. As the lid popped open, a series of smaller chests were inside. When the final chest opened, Tonks, Snape, and Sirius peered inside.

"Are you alright Mad-Eye?" Tonks yelled down.

"Peachy-keen Nymphadora." Tonks' hair flashed red.

"If that's Moody, then who's…?" Harry asked. Dumbledore took the flask and sniffed it.

"Polyjuice potion" he said. Sirius grinned at the man in the pit.

"We'll get you up in a minute, Alastor." Moody groaned as the man in the chair started twitching and making strange noises. Paige watched as he pulled the eye off and threw it on the floor.

"It's like Scooby-Doo, who's behind the mask?" Paige said. Sirius chuckled as they finished watching him turn into Barty Crouch Jr.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours!" Crouch rolled up his sleeve, waiting to see Harry's arm.

"Your arm Harry" Dumbledore said, pushing up Harry's sleeve. The marking matched.

"You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Paige took another step back and bumped into Sirius, who set his hands on her shoulders.

"Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner" Dumbledore said to McGonagall. She rushed out of the room as Crouch laughed.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore agreed. "Personally I've never had much time for heroes." The rest of the occupants left the room, leaving Snape with his wand jabbed in Crouch's neck.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige listened to Dumbledore as he talked about Cedric. One hand held Neville's, the other held one of Harry's.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end." Paige felt the tears pricking her eyes. Rest in peace Cedric.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat on a stone wall, watching Hermione say goodbye to Krum. He kissed her and pressed paper into her hands. Fleur and her sister came up and kissed Harry and Ron on each cheek, the men's heads were floating.

"Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Paige laughed.

"No" she responded. Hermione sighed as she joined them again.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?"

"At the risk of sounding like Dumbledore, when do things ever stop changing?" They made their way to a balcony and watched the two schools leave. Paige sighed. The beginning of the end was starting and they were in for a ride.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there we have it. The beginning of the end and the end of Goblet of Fire. I hope you all liked it! And on a hilarious note, I had never seen the extended version, so watching it on TV, when I got to the song I was in hysterics. Oh man that was hilarious! Ok ok, sorry! Back on track! Thanks for reading now please review! The next installment will be up in two days time!


End file.
